Dissolution des Maraudeurs
by Saluzozette
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé ce fameux soir où les Potter sont morts ? Comment l'ont pris les Maraudeurs ? Rémus n'est arrivé que bien trop tard, Sirius n'a pas eut le temps d'assimiler sa perte, Peter a eut quelque remords et James... Et bien James...
1. Lunard

_**Lupin :**_

Avec un soupire d'épuisement, je range le balais dans le placard et éteins les lumières. À tâtons, je cherche ma veste, tentant tout de même de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il est tard et si je fais trop de boucan, les voisins vont gueuler. Quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, je l'enfile et sort du café. Les clés tournent dans la serrure et un frisson me parcoure le dos. Merlin qu'il fait froid !

La rue est plongée dans la pénombre et je me reprends à grogner contre mon patron qui n'a vraiment pas l'ombre d'un sentiment de pitié pour moi. Il pourrait comprendre quand même ! C'est pas humain de me faire tenir le bar jusqu'à trois heures du matin ! Pas deux jours après la pleine lune ! Bon, en même temps, c'est un moldu et il n'est pas censé être au courant pour mon statut de loup-garou. C'est vrai. Je suis injuste. N'empêche que moi, je suis nase ! S'était la pleine lune i peine deux jours et je travaille déjà comme un bœuf ! Si Pom-pom me voyais, elle me hurlerait dessus.

Soufflant dans mes mains pour les réchauffer, je piétine un instant devant la porte arrière du local et part au petit trot. Je suis fatigué mais si je ne bouge pas, James, Sirius et Peter ne retrouveront qu'un glaçon à la place de mon corps. Je préférerais tout de même pouvoir écrire mon testament avant. Bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à léguer... Bref. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir de froid quoi.

Mais enfin, malgré mes plaintes, je suis tout de même bien content d'avoir ce travail. Au moins, je fais quelque chose de mes mains et je gagne de quoi payer mon loyer. C'est toujours ça. Comme s'était impossible de seulement songer à trouver un emploi du côté sorcier, j'ai été obligé de chercher du côté moldu. Et même si mon aspect débraillé lui a d'abord inspiré de la méfiance, le gérant à quand même accepté de me prendre à l'essai en tant que garçon de salle. Et il m'a gardé. Je ne sais pas si c'est pas pitié où pour mes véritables compétences face à un balai, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Ça ne me plairait pas.

Au petit trot donc, je remonte la ruelle. En début de soirée, les rires des enfants résonnaient dans les rues et il y en a même qui sont passé me voir. Ça a un peu égayé ma nuit. Faut dire que dans un bar, à part des ivrognes, on ne voit pas grand-chose... Donc je leur ai filé des bonbons et, malgré leur promesses de morts plus terribles les unes que les autres, ils m'ont aussi remercié à grand renfort de cris. J'aime bien Halloween. C'est le seul moment de l'année où les monstres comme moi sont un peu mit en valeur. En même temps, de ce côté-ci de Londres, j'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants déguisés en sorciers. S'ils savaient...

À la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour transplaner, j'ai l'impression de marcher au milieu d'un épais brouillard. Ces derniers jours ont été tout simplement affreux. Entre faire face à ma transformation sans faire de victimes et sans perdre mon boulot, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de dormir depuis quatre jours. La mission qu'on nous avait confiée à Peter et moi a été un fiasco total et je suis encore sous le coup de la tristesse face à la mort des frères Prewett qui ont été pris dans une embuscade la semaine dernière. Je les aimais bien... Ils m'avaient accepté comme j'étais depuis le début et Gidéon, tout particulièrement, semblait vraiment vouloir devenir mon ami. Mais il est mort. Ils sont morts. Je n'y peux rien.

Avec tout ça donc, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes que par un miracle du ciel et c'est vraiment par la volonté des dieux – auxquels je ne crois que très peu – que je ne me désartibule pas en transplanant à la limite de mon village. D'un geste fatigué je me frotte les paupières et me dirige vers ma maison. Elle ne paye pas de mine, mais c'est chez moi. Et j'ai même réussit, avec l'aide de James, à m'aménager un petit jardin devant.

À la vus de ma porte et, du coup, à la pensé de mon lit, un gigantesque bâillement me prend. Je ne veux plus qu'une seule chose, m'effondrer et dormir. Par pitié.

Mais Viviane ne connaît pas la pitié. Du moins c'est ce que je me dis quand j'aperçois brusquement une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mon cœur s'arrête alors de battre et je ne sais comment, ma baguette se retrouve dans ma main. C'est pas vrai... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Je ne peux pas me battre ce soir !

Sachant que ce genre de plainte est complètement inutile face à des mangemorts, je me contente de serrer les mâchoires. Comme si les mages noirs allaient accepter de me laisser tranquille avec un simple « Ah, non désolé mais ce soir je suis trop fatigué pour me battre avec vous. Revenez demain. » ! Il n'est même plus nécessaire de me cacher car l'ombre se tourne d'ores et déjà vers moi. Qui que ce soit, il m'a vu.

Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me fait remarquer que dans l'état de fatigue où je suis, je ne peux absolument pas espérer gagner contre un adversaire en pleine possession de ses moyens. Surtout que les mangemorts viennent rarement tuer leurs victimes tous seuls. Il doit avoir des amis cachés dans l'ombre.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à vérifier la distance qui me sépare de la barrière anti-transplanage – si je ne suis pas sûr de gagner au combat, les battre à la course me semble bien plus probable – l'inconnue sort de l'ombre et je reconnais la gueule cassée de Fol œil. Un soupir de soulagement intense s'échappe de mes lèvres. C'est un Auror. Pas un mage noir.

Ma main tremblante à un peu de mal à ranger ma baguette et mon geste tire un grognement de mécontentement à mon vis-à-vis.

« Tu n'es pas assez méfiant Lupin ! Un jour tu vas te faire descendre ! »

Je suis trop fatigué pour répondre et je me contente de secouer vaguement la main en signe d'excuse. Il a raison, je le sais. J'aurais dû l'interroger d'abord. Tant pis. Sa réaction actuelle me prouve que c'est lui. Ça suffit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je avec lassitude. C'est pour une mission ? Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? Je suis vraiment trop fatigué ce soir. Je ne pourrais...

- Ça n'est pas à ce sujet, me coupe mon interlocuteur.

- Quoi alors ? »

Si ça n'est pas pour me faire bosser, pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de me coucher ? Ne voit-il pas sur mon visage que je serais capable de m'effondrer sur place pour dormir ?

« Il faut que je te parle Lupin.

- C'est très urgent ?... Parce que là...

- Non. Ce n'est pas urgent. C'est grave. »

Il est très fort. Avec un simple mot, il a réussi à transformer ma fatigue en inquiétude totale. Parce que je sais très bien ce que signifie le mot « grave » pour nous. Une mission s'est mal passée. Quelqu'un est mort.

Aussitôt, mon cœur accélère et je réfléchie à toute vitesse. Qui était en mission ce soir ? Qui risquait le plus de ne pas s'en sortir ?

« Dumbledore ? Sirius ? »

Je sais bien qu'il y en a d'autre. Mais égoïstement, je ne pense qu'aux plus importants pour moi. Rien d'autre n'arrive jusqu'à mon organe cérébral. Est-ce que mon ami va bien ? Est-ce que le professeur à qui je dois tout est toujours en vie ?

À mon grand étonnement – et agacement – Fol œil éclate d'un rire sans joie.

« Black ! S'exclame-t-il avec un rictus. Parlons-en !

- Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

L'Auror pose sur moi un regard que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec lui. Je n'ai jamais sût ce qu'il pensait de moi, de ma condition. Je ne sais s'il m'apprécie, me déteste, ou si je l'indiffère simplement. Habituellement, ça ne me dérange pas car j'ai appris à ne pas prendre garde aux regards des autres sûr moi. Seuls comptes ceux de mes amis. Mais ce soir, quand il ne se dépêche pas de me rassurer au sujet d'un de ces amis justement, une colère noire me prend.

« Parle ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour ce traître, crache-t-il brusquement avec une grimace de dégoût. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Traître ? Traître ?! Mais de quoi me parle-t-il ? Sirius ? Un traître ? Envers qui ? Pourquoi ?

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je. Sirius est tout sauf un traître ! Je ne te laisserais pas insulter mon ami ! Lui, James et Peter sont les seuls que je n'ai jamais eus. Et les meilleurs !

- Alors je suis désolé, répond-il sans une once de pitié. Mais tu n'as plus d'amis. »

Même lorsque l'on m'a annoncé ma condition, je n'avais pas eu cette impression. Cette impression horrible qu'une personne gigantesque nous écrase d'un coup de talon où que toute la lumière du monde s'écarte de nous pour nous laisser dans le noir.

Mon regard se fixe sur l'Auror mais je ne le vois plus. Sa phrase tape contre mon crâne comme un marteau sur une enclume et je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. Pourquoi n'aurais-je plus d'amis ? James, Sirius et Peter ? Et même Lily ? Pourquoi me tourneraient-ils le dos ?

Fol Œil dit que Sirius est un traître. Traître envers qui ? Envers moi ? Il aurait changé d'avis à mon sujet ? C'est vrai qu'à ma dernière transformation je l'ai sérieusement amoché et qu'il était en rogne… Mais il sait que je ne fais pas exprès ! Que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il pourrait vraiment me tourner le dos à cause de ça ?... Et James est comme son frère et Peter est si influençable…

Oui, c'est cela. L'histoire se répète inlassablement. Je suis de nouveau seul à cause de ma nature. De nouveau seul parce que je suis un loup-garou.

Je devrais être hors de moi face à leur trahison mais j'ai juste l'impression que le monde à cesser de tourner. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe en arrière, trop abasourdis pour pouvoir réagir.

« Je vois que tu as compris, soupire Fol Œil d'une voix compatissante. Je suis désolé. »

Il observe un silence pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre mais je ne veux qu'une chose : Qu'il me laisse tranquille et dégage. Je veux être seul pour exprimer mon chagrin.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, tu es épuisé, marmonne-t-il cependant. L'enterrement se déroulera Lundi et ne t'en fait pas. Black ne restera pas libre longtemps. Je me chargerais personnellement de son procès. Il ira à Azkaban.

- L'enterrement ? Balbutiais-je, perdus. Azkaban ? Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, me répond-il d'un ton bourru. Mais plus vite tu te feras à l'idée, plus vite tu t'en remettras. Black est un mangemort maintenant. »

A ces mots, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai beau ne plus être son ami, Sirius reste le mien. Et je ne laisse personne insulter mes amis de la sorte. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me relever aussi vite mais je plaque à présent l'Auror contre le mur – ma force de loup aidant beaucoup – et le secoue comme un prunier en hurlant :

« Ne dis pas de conneries ! Jamais Sirius ne pourrait être un mangemort ! Il les haït plus que tout !

- Tu crois ? Réplique-t-il d'un ton sec. Il a pourtant un frère et une cousine chez eux ! Il a changé de camps ! Il nous a tous trahis !

- C'est un mensonge ! Un mensonge !

- Mais alors tu n'as vraiment rien comprit ? Me demande-t-il soudain avec scepticisme, sans chercher à se dégager.

- Compris quoi ?! Que tu ne sais rien ?! Que tu accuses sans connaître ?!

- J'accuse sur des faits et des preuves ! S'exclame-t-il, indigné que je remette en question sa façon de travailler. Je sais que Black était le gardien du secret des Potter et que Tu-sais-qui est allé chez eux plus tôt dans la soirée ! Je sais que Black a tué Pettigrew il y a moins de deux heures, ainsi que treize moldus au milieu d'une rue passante ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ! »

Je suis incapable de répondre. Ce qu'il me dit n'a aucun sens. James, Peter et Lily ? Morts ?! Sirius ? Un mangemort ?! Ça ne rime à rien ! C'est impossible !

Brusquement, une phrase que Fol Œil a prononcé plus tôt prend tout son terrible sens dans mon oreille.

« L'enterrement… C'est…

- Celui des Potter, me répond l'Auror en se dégageant de ma poigne sans force. On ne peut pas enterrer Pettigrew. Nous n'avons retrouvé qu'un doigt de lui.

- Non… C'est impossible !... Tu mens ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfuter, je me sauve en courant. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! Et surtout pas depuis tout ce temps alors que je ne me doutais de rien !

Se mêlant à mon angoisse extrême, un sentiment de honte me prend à la gorge. Comment ai-je pu être aussi nombriliste ?! Comment ai-je pu penser que mes amis me tournaient le dos avant de songer qu'il avait pu leur arriver quelque chose ?!

Mais non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je me répète ça en boucle, essayant de me convaincre moi-même. Alors que j'arrive à la lisière du village, un sourire tordu par la peur étirer mes lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Je vais aller chez James et Lily et nous nous moquerons de ma peur avant que Sirius et Peter n'arrivent. Tout ira bien.

Dans ma précipitation, je me désartibule. Mon bras saigne et la douleur fait comme des points lumineux sur les bords de ma vision. Mais je repars au pas de course, bien que titubant un peu, la main crispée sur ma plaie.

J'ai peur. Mon cœur et ma tête refusent de croire à la mort de mes amis et pourtant, tout me cri que c'est la vérité. Plus je me rapproche de la maison des Potter, plus il y a du monde. Ce n'est absolument pas normal pour un petit village comme celui de Godric's Hollow. Je ne comprends pas ce que font ces gens. Certains ont l'air choqué, d'autre ont l'air joyeux. Rien de très claire.

Violemment, je les écarte de mon chemin. Je veux voir James ! Je veux voir Lily ! Je veux qu'ils dégagent tous de là et me laisse passer !

« Poussez-vous ! » Hurlais-je brusquement de ma voix la plus puissante.

Les gens à côté de moi s'écartent immédiatement avec frayeur et certains ont même l'extrême obligeance de cesser de sourire. C'est trop aimable ! Sans y prendre plus garde, je cours vers la maison de mes amis.

Et là, le monde s'effrite sous mes pieds. Toute l'aile droite de la bâtisse au premier étage a explosé là où se trouvait la chambre d'Harry. La porte d'entrée est défoncée et les équipes de St-mangouste et du bureau des Aurors sont déjà là.

Comme un automate, je m'avance vers deux Aurors qui rient de bon cœur. Pourquoi sont-ils heureux ? J'ai envie de les frapper, de les mordre, de les déchirer pour faire taire cet éclat de bonheur à côté des ruines de la vie de mes amis. Mais je me contiens.

« Où sont James et Lily Potter ? » Demandais-je d'une voix rauque qui me semble insensible.

Celui qui riait cesse soudain et fixe sur moi un regard sévère. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce la peur ? L'inquiétude ? La tristesse ? Je ne sais pas.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici Monsieur, me dit le jeune Auror. Cette zone est interdite aux civils.

- Où sont James et Lily Potter ? Répétais-je sur le même ton.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Je vous ordonne de partir. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que ma baguette est déjà pointée sur son front. En fait, ce n'est plus moi qui dirige mon corps. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me replierais sur moi-même et tenterais de repousser le monde extérieur loin de moi. Et au lieu de ça, me voilà en train de menacer un élite des représentants de l'ordre. Peut-être sera-t-il assez gentil pour me tuer...

Mais son camarade tend une main entre nous et me regarde d'un air triste. Il est jeune. Plus que moi. Et il est bien plus intelligent.

« Où sont James et Lily Potter ? » Questionnais-je pour la troisième fois en me demandant si j'arriverais un jour à prononcer d'autres paroles.

Sans un mot, il me montre du doigt une équipe de médicomages. Ils sont cinq et s'affairent par-ci par-là. Je pense qu'ils sont plus en train de recueillir des indices pour les Aurors plutôt que s'occuper des blessés. Mais de toute façon, des blessés, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a que des morts.

Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur deux formes blanches allongées à l'écart. Deux corps sans vie, recouverts d'un drap.

Mes mains tremblent tellement que ma baguette me glisse entre les doigts. Je traverse l'espace qui me sépare des cadavres d'un pas titubant et tombe plus que je ne m'accroupis, à genoux entre eux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir.

« Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Qui êtes-vous ? »

D'un air hagard, je relève la tête vers la médicomage qui me parle. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas bougé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je immobile devant les corps sans faire aucun geste ? J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que la jeune femme me dit tellement ma tête est embrouillée et ne réagit plus à rien de ce qui m'entoure.

« Je… Balbutiais-je sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Mais vous êtes blessés ! S'écrit-elle brusquement en sortant sa baguette. Vous vous êtes désartibulé ! Comment-ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas évanoui ? »

C'est vrai, mon bras est en sang, j'avais oublié… Comme si le fait de m'en souvenir rendait la blessure plus réelle, je suis brusquement pris de vertiges.

« Oh là, marmonne la femme en me retenant. Il faut soigner ça tout de suite. Venez avec moi.

- Non… Je ne veux pas.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Vous risquez de vous vider de votre sang ! »

De tout manière, mon sang, il est pourrit. Contaminé et contagieux jusqu'à la moelle. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je viens déjà de perdre tout ce à quoi je tenais. Alors un peu de sang en plus où en moins…

« Je reste avec eux ! M'écriais-je en m'accrochant à un des deux corps quand elle essaye de me relever.

- Mais qui êtes-vous enfin ?

- Leur ami… »

Enfin elle comprend et se tait. Elle est vraiment lente à la détente tout de même. Et moi je regarde les formes allongées des deux premières personnes à ne pas m'avoir fui. J'étais seul, ils m'ont sortis de l'ombre. Eux deux d'abord. Eux deux les premiers. Ils ont été les premiers à venir me parler de leurs pleins grès et à présent, ils ne me diront jamais plus un mot.

D'une main tremblante, j'attrape le drap auquel je m'étais accroché et le tire vers moi. Le teint blafard de Lily me prend à la gorge. Comment peut-elle avoir un visage aussi calme ?! Comment peut-elle avoir l'air si serein dans la mort ?!

« Lily… »

Derrière moi, la médicomage marmonne des formules pour mon bras mais sa voix ne me parvient que comme un bourdonnement désagréable. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi à part le visage figé de mon amie qui occupe tout mon champ de vision. Je suis heureux que les Aurors aient fermé ses grands yeux verts parce que je n'aurais jamais pu y faire face. Impossible.

Ce n'est pas de mon fait si je tends le bras vers le corps de son mari. Je ne contrôle plus aucuns de mes gestes et pourtant, lorsque le drap se soulève, c'est bien moi qui ferme vivement les paupières. C'est trop dur à regarder. Trop dur de voir ses cheveux toujours aussi bordéliques comme si la vie ne l'avait quitté. Trop dur de constater que tout est vrai et qu'il est mort également. Trop dur de regarder le cadavre de mon meilleur ami.

Je me demande d'abord d'où vient le gémissement que j'entends mais quand mon front rencontre doucement mes genoux, je m'aperçois que c'est moi qui l'émets. Un violent sanglot secoue alors mes épaules et la rage me prend.

« Sirius ! C'est de ta faute ! »

A cet instant, le souffle glacial qui se pose sur moi me semble irréel. Il glace mon cœur au plus profond de moi et attise brusquement ma colère. Fol Œil n'avait pas mentit. James et Lily sont morts. Peter aussi sans doute. Tout ça par la faute de Sirius. Sirius qui a trahis son presque frère, Sirius qui a tué Peter de ses mains, Sirius qui m'a replongé dans la solitude.

La solitude est la pire des amies et aussi la plus fidèle. A peine vient-elle m'entourer les épaules de son étreinte glacée que mes pleures se mût en hurlement et je sens la médicomage se crisper à côté de moi. Mais je m'en fiche bien. Je hurle. Je hurle ma rage et ma tristesse. Je hurle ma douleur et ma peur. Notre passé est détruit. Tout est détruit. Sirius à tout détruit.

Ce soir, les maraudeurs sont dissous.


	2. Patmol

**Alors ? Le début vous a plut ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews pour l'instant, mais j'ai encore trop chapitre pour entousiasmer les foules ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Des bonbons où une farce !

- J'ai une tête à donner des bonbons ? »

Le gamin grimace devant mon air peu amène et se tourne vers sa camarade. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air plus frais que lui face à moi, elle carre les épaules et réitère la menace.

« Des bonbons où une farce ! »

Devant mon silence, ses yeux se font suppliants.

« Allez m'sieur Black ! C'est Halloween !

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui donne des bonbons. C'est mon chapeau. »

D'un geste ample, j'ôte le haut-de-forme que j'ai mis pour l'occasion et le tend vers la fillette. Je dois avoir l'air complètement barge.

« Choisis petite. Pense très fort à ce que tu veux et prend-le. »

Effectivement, elle me regarde comme si j'étais un fou-à-lier. Mais elle et son copain me connaissent. Ils connaissent ma réputation d'homme bourru, un peu taré, discret, souvent absent, mais gentil quand même. Alors elle finit par fermer les yeux très fort et à retirer du chapeau une barre chocolaté. Le papier ne change même pas de couleur ! C'est vraiment triste les bonbons moldus...

Mon tour de passe-passe semble impressionner le garçon qui écarquille les yeux et laisse échapper un petit cri de saisissement.

« C'est géant ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? À moi ! À moi ! »

Je lui tends le couvre en chef en essayant de ne pas sourire et il plonge la main dedans avec avidité. Une fois ses quatre barres de céréales, son bonbon bizarre et sa sucette sortis il me dévoile toutes ses dents.

« Alors ça c'est trop bien ! On dirait de la magie !

- Comment vous faites ? Me demande sa copine avec admiration.

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, répliquais-je en reposant mon chapeau sur ma tête avec une classe étudié. Maintenant filez. Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sans demander leur reste, ils détalent. Et moi je reprends ma route sans parvenir à dissimuler mon sourire. Les gamins moldus sont adorables de naïveté et affreusement faciles à impressionner.

Mes amis vont sans doute se foutre de moi avec application à cause de mon accoutrement mais ça m'est bien égal. Si je peux faire plaisir à des mômes en me déguisant en magicien de pacotille, alors je le fait. Ça me fait plaisir.

En plus, je ne risque même pas d'amende pour « détournement de la magie les soirs de fêtes » puisque, techniquement, les enfants n'ont pas vus l'ombre de ma baguette, ne m'ont pas sentis lire leurs désirs dans leur esprits et n'ont pas compris comment j'avais fait apparaître les bonbons dans mon chapeau. Je suis trop fort.

Bon, en réalité s'était super simple. Ma baguette était dans ma manche, il est plus facile de lire l'esprit d'un moldus que de lire un livre et j'avais fait, exprès, toute une réserve de bonbons en tous genres, aussi bien sorciers que moldus, pour prévoir des cas comme celui-là.

Pour sortir sans me faire remarquer du village moldu dans lequel j'habite en ce moment, il me faut passer par l'arrière de la maison commune et couper à travers champs. En passant une barrière – pourquoi les font-ils aussi hautes ?! – je grimace un bon coup quand ma toute nouvelle peau tire sur mon dos là où Lunard m'a griffé il y a deux nuits.

Habituellement, il reste calme et on peut même aller se promener dans la campagne sans qu'il risque à chaque instant de boulotter quelqu'un mais voilà. Avant-hier, la lune n'était pas seulement pleine mais aussi orange et vraiment proche. Je n'ai aucune idée du comment du pourquoi, mais le fait est que ça a rendus mon ami plus enragé que jamais. La nuit a été très, très longue et s'est soldée par des bosses et des bleue pour James et une sale griffure pour moi. Peter n'a rien eut mais à manquer de peu de se faire écraser un bon nombre de fois. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute de Rémus, le pauvre. Mais ça fait mal bon sang ! Je fais ça, vraiment parce que c'est un ami !

À propos d'amis, il serait temps de se dépêcher. J'ai rendez-vous chez James ce soir, pour fêter Halloween comme on le fait chaque année. Peter devrait être là aussi. Seul Rémus ne pourra pas venir. Son patron est vraiment un tortionnaire ! On passera peut-être le voir plus tard.

Je me redresse avec un grognement et souffle sur mes doigts engourdis. Sont-ils toujours vivants où vont-ils tomber ? Non, c'est bon. Ils tiennent tous le coup. Tout va bien. Rassuré sur l'état de ma main, je transplane.

La première chose qui me marque est le silence. Opprimant. Oppressant. Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un assourdiato général sur toutes les maisons de Godric's Hollow. Ce n'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

Plus je m'approche de la maison de James et plus mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues. Personne en cette soirée d'Halloween. Pourquoi ? J'ai ma réponse quand ma destination entre brusquement dans mon champ de vision.

D'abords, mon cerveau ne comprend pas ce que voient mes yeux. Ça n'a aucun sens. Aucune logique. Pourquoi l'aile droite de la maison serait-elle en ruine ? Pourquoi la porte d'entrée serait-elle défoncée ?

Mes genoux flageolent et je suis obligé de me tenir à la barrière du jardin pour ne pas m'effondrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Où sont James et Lily ?! Brusquement, toute mon énergie revient.

« James ! » Hurlais-je en me précipitant à l'intérieur.

C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il ne peut pas être arrivé quelque chose à mes amis alors que nous devions passer une super soirée ! Si ?

Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, la terre s'arrête de tourner. Je pensais qu'il y aurait des signes précurseurs avant la fin de mon monde, mais non. La seule chose que je vois, c'est le corps désarticulé de mon meilleur ami dans son salon. Le corps de mon presque frère. Le cadavre de James.

Normalement, dans les films que lily me montrait, c'est à ce moment que le grand méchant arrive et que le héros le tue pour venger son ami. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis absolument pas un héros et que si Voldemort devait débarquer maintenant, il me battrait sans le moindre mal.

Parce que je ne peux plus agir, réagir. Je ne m'aperçois même pas que j'avance vers le corps de mon meilleur ami et que je m'effondre à genoux près de lui. Avec automatisme, je glisse ma main sous sa nuque et le rapproche de moi, comme je l'avais fait à Poudlard le jour où il était tombé de son balais et que j'avais crûs pendant trois terrible minutes qu'il était mort.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus trois minutes. Il est vraiment mort. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas possible.

« James… Murmurais-je dans un sanglot. James… Mon vieux James… »

Aucune réaction. Je ne veux pas y croire.

« Cornedrue, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Pas le droit d'être mort. Pas le droit de me laisser tomber. De nous laisser tomber.

Mais sa peau est froide contre mon front. Aussi glacial que le souffle qui se pose sur mes épaules à cet instant et débouche mes oreilles. Un enfant pleur dans la maison. Un enfant.

« Harry… Balbutiais-je en me redressant. Harry ! Lily ! »

Une dernière pression sur l'épaule de mon presque frère et je l'abandonne à la froideur de la mort. Pardonne-moi James. Mais ton fils et vivant. Et j'espère que ta femme aussi.

Malgré tout, les larmes dévalent mes joues sans interruption alors que je me rue à l'étage. S'était bien la chambre du petit qui avait explosé non ? Pourtant il pleure ! Il est vivant !

Oui, il est vivant. Mais sa mère est morte, là, juste devant lui et il ne comprend pas. Il tend ses deux mains vers elle, les joues rougis et les yeux brillants, ne comprenant pas, sans doute, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas.

« Lily !... Oh mon Dieu, Lily… »

C'en est trop. Je ne peux pas regarder. Me haïssant moi-même pour ma lâcheté et pour l'horreur que m'inspire mon geste, j'enjambe le corps de mon amie et tombe à genoux devant le lit du gamin.

Un sourire naît sur le visage du bébé. Ne souris pas Harry. Je t'en prie, ne souris pas alors que tes parents sont morts.

Je le sort de son lit et le sert contre moi, incapable de retenir mes larmes et mes sanglots convulsifs. James et Lily sont morts mais leur fils est vivant. Quel soulagement. Quelle horreur. Dieu merci. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Soudain, une idée horrible traverse mon esprit. Voldemort est venus ici. Cela signifie qu'il est allé voir Peter. Que Peter a parlé. Qu'il a sans doute été torturé. Qu'il est sans doute mort lui aussi.

« Non ! Peter ! »

Mon cri apeure Harry qui se remet à pleurer. Qu'as-tu vus ce soir Harry ? Qu'as-tu vu d'horrible. Quoi que ce soit, oublie-le s'il te plait. Oublie. Ne vit pas avec l'image de la mort de ta mère devant les yeux. Fait le pour moi. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Peter ne peux pas être mort aussi. C'est tout bonnement impossible et pourtant j'en suis déjà persuadé. S'il était encore en vie, James et Lily le seraient aussi.

D'un pas chancelant, je redescends les marches, mon filleul dans les bras. Je m'agenouille de nouveau près du corps de mon meilleur ami en cachant sa vus au gamin et repose d'une main tremblante ses lunettes sur son nez.

« James… Putain… James… »

Un vrombissement surpuissant me fait alors sursauter. Je le connais bien ce bruit. C'est celui que fait ma moto. Je l'avais prêté à Hagrid la semaine dernière quand il avait dut aller voir un cousin à lui à Liverpool. Hagrid est là.

D'un bond, je me lève et me précipite dans le jardin. Je le regarde atterrir et avancer pesamment vers moi.

« Sirius ! S'écrit-il. Sirius ! Est-ce que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. J'ai déjà fondus en larmes et sert de nouveau Harry à lui faire mal. D'ailleurs, il se met à hurler.

« Oh non… Sirius… Je suis désolé… Désolé… »

Ça ne suffit plus d'être désolé maintenant, c'est trop tard. Quand je le regarde, je constate que mon ami a les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, il essaye de me prendre mon filleule des bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? Je ne veux pas. Je veux le garder.

« Lâche le Sirius, me dit-il à voix basse. Il faut le remettre à sa famille maintenant. C'est le professeur Dumbledor qui le dit.

- C'est moi sa famille ! »

Farouchement, je sers Harry contre moi. On ne peut pas me le prendre. C'est le fils de James ! Mon filleul ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui !

« Tu sais bien que non, me rétorque Hagrid avec douceur. Tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec lui. Aucun. Il a une tante, un oncle et un cousin. Du côté de Lily. C'est avec eux qu'il va vivre.

- Mais ce sont des moldus !

- Justement. Dumbledor a décrété que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il vivait éloigné du monde sorcier durant son enfance. Ce serait plus sûr pour lui.

- Plus sûr ? Pourquoi ? Que risque-t-il avec moi ?

- Il est celui qui a battu Tu-sais-qui, m'explique-t-il alors. Imagine tous les mangemorts qui vont être à ses trousses ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est chez toi qu'ils viendraient directement si tu le prenais ? »

L'aspect incroyable de cette information me paraît dérisoire. J'en ai rien à faire si Harry a battu Voldemort. La seule chose que je vois, c'est qu'on essaye de me le prendre à coup d'arguments que je ne peux réfuter. Bien sûr qu'il serait plus à l'abri chez les moldus. Mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Ils ne peuvent pas décemment m'empêcher d'élever Harry après ce que je viens de vivre. Ce petit a besoin de moi !

Comme lorsque j'étais près du corps de James, un froid glacial descend sur mes épaules et nous enveloppe, le gamin et moi. Je le sers plus fort alors que mon cœur tombe en miette et que je me remets à pleurer. Ils vont vraiment me le prendre. Après avoir perdus trois de mes meilleurs amis, je vais également perdre Harry. Je ne veux pas.

« Donne-le-moi, me chuchote Hagrid. Tu sais que c'est le mieux pour lui.

- Je veux pouvoir le voir ! Chevrotais-je. Je veux le voir grandir ! C'est… Le fils de James et Lily…

- Tu le verras. » me promet-il.

Alors, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, je lui tends le petit. Et une troisième fois, je sens un souffle glacé se poser sur Harry alors que qu'Hagrid l'intercepte dans ses immenses mains.

Aussitôt il se détourne de moi et enfourche la moto.

« Je te la rendrais dans la semaine. », me précise-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je hausse les épaules en tentant vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui débordent de mes yeux. C'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Maintenant qu'Harry est entre de bonnes mains, il faut que j'aille voir Peter. Où ce qu'il en reste…

Quand ils disparaissent dans le noir de la nuit, je reste quelques secondes immobile le temps de reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs. Il ne faut pas que je me retourne pour regarder la maison. Il ne faut pas que je retourne voir les corps. Il ne faut pas. Alors d'un seul coup, je me mets à courir. Maintenant, le plus important c'est Peter.

Alors que je me précipite vers la sortie du village je croise un groupe de personnes qui me regarde avec étonnement. Je dois avoir le visage ravagé de larmes et cela semble leur faire peur mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Il y a plus important. Il y a la vie de Peter.

Presque dans un même mouvement, je transplane et me jette sur la porte de l'appartement de mon ami.

« Peter ! Hurlais-je. Peter ! Ouvre ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Brusquement, la porte cède sous mes assauts et je pénètre en titubant dans le salon de mon ami. Alors je fronce les sourcils. Tout est propre et bien rangé. Bien rangé ! Alors que je suis chez Peter ! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Peter ? »

Aucune réponse. Ça m'inquiète. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? À part venir chez James ce soir, il n'était pas censé bouger alors quoi ? Soudain, un petit ticket posé sur une table basse attire mon attention. L'écriture de Peter y est lisible, claire et penchée, telle que je la connais.

« _RDV à 23h30 au Chaudron Baveur avec Travers._ »

Je ne comprends pas. Travers ? Un mangemort ?! Peter avait rendez-vous avec un mangemort alors qu'à cette heure-là il aurait dû être chez James ? Une certitude soudaine et glacée serpente alors dans mes entrailles et me donne envie de vomir.

Peter est un mangemort. L'association d'idée me semble impossible et pourtant tout me cri que c'est la triste vérité. Si James et Lily ont été assassiné, si Harry se retrouve orphelin à présent, c'est par la faute de Peter. Il n'est pas mort, il n'a pas été torturé, il les a vendus. Il a vendu nos amis.

D'un seul coup, mes larmes se tarissent et une rage glacée m'étouffe alors que mon poing se referme sans pitié sur le ticket qui me prouve la culpabilité du traître. Je vais le faire payer. Je ne peux pas le laisser vivre libre avec la mort de James et Lily sur la conscience. Je ne peux pas.

Presque aussi vite que je suis entré, je me jette hors de l'appartement et transplane vers le chemin de traverse. Il est minuit moins le quart, peut-être est-il encore au Chaudron Baveur. Peut-être pourrais-je l'y coincer.

Cinq minutes après, j'entre en trombe dans le bar et repère tout de suite Peter qui sort du côté moldu. Alors il était bien là. Il avait bien rendez-vous avec un mangemort. C'est bien un traître.

Sa vue me rend fou. Il nous a trahis ! Par sa faute, les Potter sont morts ! C'est un mangemort ! Que tout le monde m'aide à l'arrêter ! Qu'il finisse sa vie en prison, bien loin de ceux à qui il a fait du mal !

Je me lance à sa poursuite et le rattrape au milieu de la rue.

« Peter ! »

Mon hurlement fend l'air et semble ralentir le temps. Plusieurs moldus se tournent vers nous avec des regards surpris alors que je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un mur. Je suis de nouveau en train de pleurer.

« Sirius ! Balbutie-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Il ose me demander ça ?! Comment supporte-t-il de me regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il a fait ?! Comment ?!

« Tu nous as trahis ! Hurlais-je. Ils sont morts ! Morts !

- Qui ? Qui ?!

- James et Lily ! »

Pourquoi je lui réponds ? Il le sait très bien puisque c'est lui qui a envoyé Voldemort chez eux ! Et ça par ma faute en plus ! Pourquoi ai-je refusé d'être le gardien du secret ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eut confiance en Rémus ?... Les Potter seraient toujours en vie… Les larmes dévalent de nouveau mes joues et rien ne me semble plus réel que Peter devant moi et l'absence de James.

Et d'un seul coup, l'air explose. Le souffle me balaye comme un fétu de paille et je sens la morsure du feu mordre ma peau. J'entends un cri de Peter mais ne parvient pas à le localiser. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quand je parviens enfin à me relever, je titube sur mes jambes et secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse s'échapper ! Pourquoi tant de gens hurlent ? J'ai l'impression que la cloche de Poudlard a été déménagée dans ma boite crânienne et je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

Tout un côté de ma robe a été brûlée et, comble de la malchance, le ticket qui prouvait la culpabilité de Peter tombe en cendre. Peter, c'est vrai ! Il faut que je l'arrête !

Par un effort de volonté, je regarde autour de moi et tente de localiser le traître. Mais il a disparus. Disparus ! Il s'est enfuit ! Dans la rue, les moldus hurlent à pleins poumons et quelques-uns sont même couchés sur le sol et gémissent. Que s'est-il passé ?

En voyant Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur courir vers moi, un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Je suis encore sonné. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Mais au lieu de m'aider, l'homme se jette sur moi et me plaque sur le sol. Je pousse un grognement de protestation.

« Tom ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Un doigt ! Hurle quelqu'un. Voilà un doigt !

- C'est celui de Pettigrew ! C'est Black qui l'a tué !

- Que quelqu'un s'occupe des moldus ! Il y a des morts !

- Où sont les Oubliators ?!

- Vous avez appelé les Aurors ? S'écrit Tom. Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Black !

- Mais arrête Tom ! M'écriais-je. Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Peter qui a tué… »

La main du barman se pose brusquement sur ma bouche et m'empêche de lui raconter l'horreur de ma vie. Et là je comprends. Ça faisait partit du plan de Peter. Me faire accuser à sa place et s'enfuir. Évidemment qu'on n'a retrouvé qu'un doigt, puisque le reste doit être quelque part dans les égouts ! Et personne ne sait que nous somme des animagus ! Même Rémus ne pourra pas… Rémus !

Rémus qui va me détester car il croit que je suis le gardien du secret. Rémus à qui je n'ai pas fait confiance et à qui j'ai préféré le traître. Rémus qui va croire que j'ai tué James, Lily et Peter. Rémus qui ne me défendra pas. Rémus qui pleurera le meurtrier des Potter. Rémus qui va me haïr.

Je suis seul, je serais seul et je resterais seul. À Azkaban.

Parce que ce soir, c'est la fin de notre amitié. Les maraudeurs sont définitivement dissouts.

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis ! C'est important pour ma motivation. Même si vous n'aimez pas. C'est toujours constructif.**


	3. Queudver

**J'espère que Sirius vous a plut :D Voilà le suivant !**

* * *

« Godric's Hollow. »

Deux mots, soufflés sans force mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il les entende. Un sourire carnassier étire lentement ses lèvres et dans un froissement de cape, il se détourne de moi. C'est tout ? Même pas un semblant de reconnaissance pour celui qui vient de lui livrer ses amis sur un plateau ? Pour celui qui lui a donné l'adresse de son plus grand ennemi ?

Mais Lord Voldemort ne connaît pas la reconnaissance. De plus, je lui ai tout dit de mon propre chef, sans même qu'il ait besoin de me menacer. C'est pathétique...

Désolé Harry. Tu n'as encore rien fais. Et tu vas mourir.

À cette idée, un affreux remord me prend à la gorge. James et Lily méritaient-ils vraiment ce que va leur infliger le seigneur ? Déjà je parle d'eux au passé. Pourtant, Voldemort vient à peine de partir, ils ne sont pas encore morts. Ils doivent être en train de fêter Halloween, dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Rémus ne pouvait pas venir ce soir. Mais moi j'étais invité, comme Sirius. Sirius... Que trouvera-t-il en arrivant à la maison de son presque frère ? Un champ de ruine ? Des cadavres ?

Qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fais ? J'aurais mieux fait de mourir plutôt que de lui révéler le secret que les autres m'avaient confié ! Pourquoi lui ai-je dis ? Où est le courage censé caractériser les Gryffondors ?

Il me faut du temps pour prendre ma décision et quand je me redresse enfin, une demi-heure est passée. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Je peux peut-être encore les sauver.

Un ricanement morbide s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je me rue hors de chez moi. Les sauver ? Contre Voldemort ? Quelle blague ! J'ai toujours été le plus faible de nous quatre. Que pourrais-je bien faire contre le plus puissant mage noir du siècle ? Mais si je ne peux pas les sauver, je peux au moins le tenter. Pour me racheter. Et si je survie... Non, je ne survivrais pas. Je mourrais ce soir en essayant de garder en vie les amis que j'ai vendus.

D'un mouvement fluide, je transplane. C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à mieux faire que mes trois amis. Lily ne compte pas bien sûr. Elle, elle sait tout faire.

Godric's Hollow est silencieux. Le seul son qu'on entend et le hurlement d'un enfant au loin. Ce n'est pas normal. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine et je me précipite vers la maison de James. Faites que ça ne soit pas trop tard. S'il vous plaît...

La bâtisse est en ruine. La chambre d'Harry a explosé et la porte est défoncée. D'un pas titubant, je m'approche et pousse le battant. Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir ?

Mais mon cœur se tord de terreur quand mes yeux se posent sur le corps désarticulé de mon ami. James est là, dans l'entrée. Mort. Je l'ai tué.

Aussitôt mon cerveau entre en marche. C'est trop tard. J'ai tué mes amis, je ne pourrais pas échapper à Azkaban. Azkaban, les détraqueurs, les gardiens, les détenus. Non. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je préfère encore mourir. Où me mettre définitivement sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Les hurlements de l'enfant s'intensifient. Est-ce normal que je les entende si fort ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Ils viennent de l'étage. C'est Harry ? Harry ?! D'un bond, je me précipite dans les escaliers et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Pourquoi le gamin serait-il encore en vie ? Comment serait-ce possible ?

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, la première chose que je vois est le visage pâle de Lily. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Je suis désolé Lily. Désolé. Puis, mon regard glisse sur son fils qui hurle à plein poumon dans son lit à barreaux. Pourquoi ?!

« Harry... Où est Tu-sais-qui ? »

Tsss... Comme si il allait me répondre. À ce nom d'ailleurs, il se met à hurler encore plus fort si c'est possible. Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi ! J'essaye de réfléchir !

Le seigneur des ténèbres est venu ici, c'est évident. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tué Harry ? S'était pour ça qu'il devait venir ! S'il ne l'a pas tué, n'aurait-il pas put épargner ses parents ?

Je m'approche du lit et caresse la tête de l'enfant pour le calmer. Je l'ai vendu mais je l'aime toujours. C'est le fils de mon ami. C'est étrange de toujours considérer James comme tel alors que je viens de changer de camps. Mais je n'y peux rien. James, Rémus et Sirius restent mes amis. Même si ces deux derniers vont sans doute essayer de me tuer.

En sentant mes doigts sur son crâne, Harry se calme un peu. Il s'accroche à un barreau et tend sa deuxième main vers le corps de sa mère en émettant des sons étranges. Doucement, je le prends dans mes bras. Il me connaît, il n'a pas peur.

« Je suis désolé Harry. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car c'est impardonnable. Tu... »

Soudain, je remarque une cicatrice sur son front. Une cicatrice sanguinolente en forme d'éclair. Il est blessé ! Avec hâte et douceur, je lance un sortilège pour refermer la plaie.

Quand je comprends brusquement ce qu'il s'est passé, la présence du bébé dans mes bras devient insupportable. Sans délicatesse, je le remets dans son lit et il reprend ses pleure.

Voldemort l'a bien attaqué. Après avoir tué James et Lily, il a bien essayé de tuer Harry. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il n'a réussi qu'à le blesser et a lui-même disparut. S'est volatilisé dans la nature. Or il ne serait jamais partit sans terminer sa tâche. C'est donc qu'il y a été obligé. Le môme de James a fait disparaître le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

« Tu l'as tué… »

Une terreur sans nom me prend alors. C'est stupide car ce n'est qu'un bébé, mais que ce gamin ait réussit à battre Voldemort me glace le sang. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas me tuer moi aussi ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Il faut que je le tue avant.

D'une main tremblante, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur le fils de James. J'ai déjà lancé l'Avada. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur...

Un froid surnaturel se pose alors sur mes épaules. Il me semble terrible, agressif, hors de lui. J'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive pas à viser l'enfant. Que se passe-t-il ?

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée ce fait alors entendre en bas. Sirius ! À tous les coups il s'agit de Sirius ! Et ce satané môme qui n'arrête pas de pleurer !

Quelqu'un monte les escaliers en courant. Je ne peux pas transplaner à cause de l'entrave autour de la maison et j'ai à peine le temps de me désillusionné quand le visiteur entre dans la chambre.

Servilos ? Que fait-il ici ? Est-il envoyé par le seigneur ? Sans doute pour finir le travail. Je m'écarte du lit pour lui laisser le champ libre. Moi, je n'aurais jamais le courage de tuer Harry. Mais lui, oui. Très facilement.

Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne lui jette même pas un regard. Il tombe à genoux près du corps de Lily et pousse un hurlement déchirant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il n'est pas fou non ? Il va attirer tout le quartier !

« Lily ! Lily ! Répond moi ! Cri-t-il. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! »

J'ai envie de lui dire de la fermer. Qu'elle est morte et que c'est trop tard. Je sens déjà mon cœur se durcir à l'égard de cette femme et de son mari. Après tout, c'est de leur faute si j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait. S'ils n'avaient pas engagé le combat contre Voldemort, je serais resté avec eux toute ma vie. Mais ils ont décidé de lutter et moi, j'ai dû choisir entre eux et ma sécurité. Cela a été vite fait même si j'ai eu quelques remords par la suite. Maintenant c'est fini. Je me sens légitime dans ce que j'ai fait. Ou presque.

Enfin, Rogue comprend qu'il ne sert à rien de crier, qu'elle ne répondra pas. Il sert alors son corps inerte contre lui et j'ai envie de vomir. Même morte, je ne supporte pas de voir Lily dans les bras d'un autre que James. C'est sa femme !

Mais je ne dis rien. De toute évidence il n'est pas là pour Harry et pourrait se demander pourquoi je suis moi-même sur place. C'est trop risqué. Je reste donc, raide comme un piqué, planté au milieu de la pièce en attendant qu'il parte.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il met du temps ! Elle est morte, Servilus ! Elle ne répondra pas ! Ni à tes suppliques, ni à tes mots tendres, ni à tes cris, ni à rien d'autre ! Il fallait venir avant et empêcher le mage noir de la tuer ! Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il redresse doucement la tête et un rictus de dégoût naît sur mes lèvres. Il est encore plus moche que d'habitude avec ses cheveux gras et son visage crasseux sillonné de larmes !

Il embrasse une dernière fois le cadavre sur le front et se relève en titubant. Il remarque enfin Harry qui sanglote dans son lit et une grimace déforme ses trais.

« Tu as ses yeux, marmonne-t-il d'une voix brisée. Et le visage de son crétin de mari... Je te hais. »

Il n'a pas été violent en disant ces mots. Ils n'ont sonnés que comme une constatation. Et moi j'ai envie de le frapper. James n'était pas un crétin !

Mais il s'enfuit sans un mot de plus.

De longues minutes passent sans que je ne sache quoi faire. Dois-je tuer Harry ? Je n'y arriverais jamais. Et le seigneur qui a disparu ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi ? S'était moi le gardien du secret ! Si Sirius parle, tout le monde va savoir que je suis un traître ! Je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban...

En fait, le problème, c'est Sirius. Il est le seul à savoir qu'il n'était pas le gardien. Si je l'empêche de parler, je serais innocenté. Mais je ne peux pas non plus reprendre ma vie d'avant ! Je ne le supporterais pas après ce que j'ai fait. Il faut donc que je neutralise mon ami et que je disparaisse. Comment faire ?

Jamais je ne gagnerais si je dois me battre contre Sirius. Il est bien plus fort que moi en duel, c'est évident. Mais il y aura forcément un face à face. Si je faisais accuser Sirius à ma place ? Cela suffirait-il à le faire arrêter ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que tout le monde le déteste pour que personne ne cherche plus jamais à savoir la vérité. Il faut lui faire commettre un acte encore plus grave.

Au moment même où une idée germe dans mon esprit, un hurlement retentit au rez-de-chaussée et fait crier Harry de plus belle.

« James ! »

Sirius ! Merde, merde, merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard ! Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux mettre mon plan à exécution !

Discrètement, sans me désillusionner, je descends les marches vers le salon. Si mon ami montait maintenant dans la chambre, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Heureusement, il est bien trop occupé à serrer le corps de James dans ses bras. C'est quoi cette manie de s'accrocher à des cadavres ? C'est dégoûtant ! Même quand ma mère est morte j'ai refusé de la toucher. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me terrifie plus que tout, ce sont les cadavres.

« James, sanglote-t-il. James... Mon vieux James... Cornedrue, s'il te plaît... Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Pas le droit de mourir ? C'est nouveau ça ! Si personne n'avait le droit de mourir, mon seigneur perdrait rapidement son job. Un sourire amusé fleurit sûr mon visage à cette idée.

Mais mon cœur se sert tout de même quand je vois Sirius commencer à bercer notre ami dans ses bras. Le pauvre... J'aimerais bien m'excuser auprès de lui aussi. Mais seulement si j'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait rien me faire. S'il était mort par exemple. Si je le tuais tout de suite, peut-être cela passerait-il pour une œuvre de Voldemort ?

Lentement, sans faire de bruit, je tire ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe sur celui qui voudra bientôt me tuer. C'est une solution possible. Je peux le faire.

Comme quand je voulais tuer Harry, un froid paranormal tombe sur mes épaules. Je me mets à trembler violemment. Quelque chose dans cette pièce me fait très peur et me déteste. Il faut que je parte. Vite.

Finalement mon premier plan est le meilleur. Je vais m'en contenter. Sirius ne mourra pas, mais il ne pourra pas parler non plus. C'est mieux.

À pas de loup, je sors de la maison. Il faut que je me dépêche. Mon ami fera très vite l'association d'idée et il faut que je sois prêt avant qu'il ne débarque chez moi.

Une fois dehors, je annule mon sortilège de désillusion. C'est bizarre quand même qu'il n'y ait personne dans les rues C'est Halloween tout de même ! Pas un seul gamin pour toquer aux portes, pas un seul passant pour s'attarder sous un lampadaire, pas un seul témoins pour la mort de mes amis. C'est triste. Je n'aimerais pas vivre ici.

Rapidement, je quitte le village et transplane. J'ai quelques affaires à mettre au clair avant que Sirius ne vienne me chercher. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans mon appartement en courant.

Un simple sortilège me permet de tout ranger et de tout mettre au propre, de façon à ce que mon ami comprenne que j'ai agis de mon plein gré. Je farfouille ensuite dans mes tiroirs, à la recherche d'une carte de visite que je trouve très vite et griffonne une vague information dessus. Voilà qui devrait suffire à l'attirer.

Je ressors ensuite en trombe et transplane jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air suspect. Direction, le Chaudron Baveur !

En entrant dans l'établissement, je sens un grand calme m'envahir. Je suis sûr de moi. Mon plan va marcher. Ça va faire très mal, mais ça vaut mieux que de mourir.

« Bonjour Peter ! S'exclame le patron du bar en me reconnaissant. Comment ça va ce soir ?

- Pas très bien Tom, soupirais-je. Je me suis disputé avec Sirius.

- Oh, c'est pour ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec eux le jour d'Halloween. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Vous allez vous rabibocher !

- Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je. Il est de plus en plus bizarre ces temps-ci... Je me demande si... Non rien. Laissez tomber.

- Quoi donc ? Insiste-il. Ne me fait pas languir comme ça ! Tu sais bien que j'adore les ragots !

- Et bien... Il est de plus en plus ombrageux et désagréable. Toujours en train de grogner, de pester. J'ai même l'impression qu'il nous évite.

- Bah, il est peut-être amoureux ! » Me propose le barman avec un sourire grivois.

Avec la tronche qu'il a celui-là, il doit bien aimer écouter les histoires de cœur. Ça n'est pas à lui que ça doit arriver souvent.

Je prends un air apitoyé et inquiet.

« Je préférais tellement...

- Arrêtes ça, tu me fais peur, me rabroue-t-il alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude s'allume dans ses yeux.

- Je ne plaisante pas Tom... Vous savez, c'est un Black malgré tout ce qu'il dit. Sa cousine et son frère sont des... Mais je me fais sans doute des idées. Ne m'écoutez pas. Je suis triste à cause de notre dispute. C'est tout.

- Ça doit être ça, marmonne-t-il, plus du tout joyeux. Ça doit être ça. »

Je le regard s'éloigner, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il racontera exactement ce que je voudrais quand il le faudra. C'est parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

De longues minutes passes durant lesquelles je m'efforce de surveiller la porte sans baisser ma garde. Mais quoi de plus dur que de rester immobile pendant longtemps ?

Quand une porte claque violemment, je réagis au quart de tour. Je me lève nonchalamment et laisse quelques pièces sur ma table, de quoi payer ma boisson. Puis je me dirige vers la sortie. Côté moldu.

Je suis bien content que le Chaudron Baveur soit situé sur une rue si passante. Même à une heure aussi avancé, il y a un monde fou. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'un hurlement s'élève derrière moi.

« Peter ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que Sirius m'a déjà empoigner par le col et collé contre un mur.

Devant son visage haineux et ses yeux pleins de larmes, je ne peux que ressentir de la pitié. Mais je ne dois pas flancher maintenant. Il est en train de m'étrangler.

« Sirius ! Crachotais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu nous as trahis ! Hurle-t-il. Ils sont morts ! Morts !

- Qui ? Qui ?! M'exclamais-je en tentant de me dégager.

- James et Lily ! »

En disant leurs noms, il s'est de nouveau mit à pleurer. Les moldus autour de nous évitent de nous regarder, comme si nous étions des rebuts de leur société. C'est vrai qu'avec nos vêtements, on doit un peu passer pour des clochards pour eux.

Mon ami – combien de temps encore vais-je pouvoir l'appeler comme ça ? – ne dessert pas sa poigne et je sens qu'il va falloir agir vite si je ne veux pas mourir étouffé.

Comme par magie, ma baguette glisse de ma manche dans ma main. L'effet et immédiat. L'air lui-même semble exploser. La déflagration est si énorme que le souffle nous balaye, Sirius et moi ainsi que – je l'espère – un maximum de moldus.

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas été envoyés au même endroit. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure mais je sais que c'est la seule solution. Malgré ça, je cri quand mon doigt tombe sur la chaussée. J'ai mal. Il faut que je parte.

Jamais ma transformation ne m'a paru aussi dure à réaliser. Pourtant je suis habitué. Mais c'est bon, me voilà rat.

Vif comme l'éclair et sans faire attention à ma patte qui saigne, je me glisse dans une bouche d'égout. Je savais qu'être un animal petit pourrait me servir un jour ou l'autre !

Il ne faut pas que je me retourne. Il ne faut pas que j'essaye de savoir combien de personnes j'ai tué. Il ne faut pas que j'essaye de s'avoir si Sirius m'a vu m'enfuir. C'est inutile puisque maintenant, s'il le dit à quelqu'un, on ne le croira pas. Même Rémus.

A la pensé de mon ami, mon cœur se sert un peu. Croira-t-il Sirius ? Voudra-t-il même lui parler ? Je me suis bien préparé. Maintenant, c'est aux Aurors de faire le boulot.

Un couinement m'échappe. Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, j'aurais grogné. Il ne faut plus que je considère Sirius et Rémus comme mes amis ! Ce sont mes ennemis à présent ! Mon seul ami est Lord Voldemort. Tu parles d'un ami… En plus il a disparu. Il faut que je le retrouve. Que je me débrouille. C'est le seul qui peut me protéger.

Aïe… Ma patte me fait mal. Pour le moment, c'est le plus urgent. Me soigner. Après on verra. Après on réfléchira à la situation.

Après je me rendrais compte que j'ai dissous les maraudeurs.


	4. Cornedrue

**Mouhahah ! Vous l'attendiez pas celui là ! :D Si ? Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr ?... Beuh... C'est même pas drôle. Bref, voilà le dernier des maraudeurs. J'espère toujours que vous avez envie de lire et je sens que certaine vont pleurer ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Je suis mort. Bon. Ça au moins c'est un point qui me paraît évident. Et c'est bien le seul. Je pensais que la mort était un endroit tout noir où nous perdions conscience de toutes choses. Où à la limite, même si je n'y ai jamais crus, un endroit tout blanc où l'on retrouve tous ceux que l'on a perdu au cours de notre vie et où l'on peut regarder comment les vivants continues de se débrouiller sans nous. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je pensais que tout nous devenait égal et que l'on s'y sentait bien.

Mais là, ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il se passe. Je dirais même que c'est l'opposé. Je suis assis près de mon corps et contemple sa position grotesque avec l'impression d'avoir un nid de frelons à la place du cœur.

Tout est très net autour de moi et quand je lève ma main devant mes yeux, je constate qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle d'un fantôme. Je me vois vivant, et bien vivant. Pourtant je ne peux rien toucher. Tout me traverse. Où le contraire. Peu importe en vérité.

Pourtant c'est bien mon corps qui est à côté de moi, alors quoi ? Qu'est-il censé arriver maintenant ? Je vais errer sous cette forme jusqu'à la fin des temps ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui va venir me chercher pour m'emmener je ne sais où ? N'importe où mais loin d'ici. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici à côté de mon cadavre. C'est trop dur.

À ce propos, comment suis-je mort déjà ? Pourquoi ? Par un effort de volonté, je parviens à me concentrer sur ces deux questions et brusquement la mémoire me revient. Voldemort ! Lily et Harry ! Ont-ils réussit à s'enfuir ? Où sont-ils morts tous les deux ? Si oui ne devraient-ils pas être avec moi ? Il faut peut-être que j'aille les chercher…

Je me redresse d'un bond et me rue vers l'étage. Alors comme ça je ne suis pas rattaché à mon cadavre ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, si je dois rester ici je ne serais pas obliger de le suivre. La chambre de mon fils est la première porte de l'étage et elle est grande ouverte. Et même sans y rentrer je sais qu'il est vivant. Et que c'est le seul.

Je regarde sans réfléchir le corps de ma femme qui, dans la mort, a l'air tout aussi ridicule que le mien. Doucement je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Lily ? » soufflais-je.

Ma voix ne résonne pas comme je m'y étais attendu. Seul un chuchotement franchis mes lèvres et je comprends intuitivement que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire plus.

« Lily ? » Répétais-je alors qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Si elle est morte, pourquoi n'est-elle pas à mes côtés ? Pourquoi ne puis-je serrer dans mes bras que son cadavre ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui assurer que notre fils ne grandira pas seul ? Qu'Harry sera toujours bien entouré ?

Harry qui chouine dans son lit à barreau et agite ses bras potelés dans notre direction. Est-ce que tu me vois mon fils ? Où est-ce que tu tentes de réveiller ta mère ? Soudain, je vois du sang sur son front. Est-il blessé ?

Laissant là le corps de ma femme, je me rapproche de mon garçon. Il a effectivement une plaie sur le front qui saigne légèrement. Et à aucun moment ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur moi. Je n'ai pas de réalité. Pour lui, je ne suis pas là.

À cette constatation, mon cœur se sert douloureusement. Je suis mort, il est vivant. Nous ne faisons plus partit du même monde malgré ma présence. Mais même en sachant cela, j'ai une brusque envie de pleurer quand je lui caresse la tête pour le consoler et qu'il se met à hurler.

« Chut… Ne pleure pas Harry. Papa est là. Je t'en prie, arrête… »

Mais rien ni fait. J'ai beau vouloir le prendre dans mes bras, je n'y arrive pas. Contrairement aux objets, je peux le toucher et le serrer mais il ne sent rien et ça n'a aucuns effets sur lui. Impossible d'essuyer le sang qui coule sur son visage. Je ne peux même pas le prendre dans mes bras ! Et plus je le touche, plus mon fils pleure.

Pourquoi Lily n'est-elle pas là ?! Je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir consoler Harry et cela, ajouté à la bizarrerie de la situation commence sincèrement à me faire peur. Si je ne peux rien faire pour les vivants, à quoi bon rester sur place ? Si ma femme était là, elle pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Et même dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait me rassurer, me soutenir. Mais elle n'est pas là. Suis-je un fantôme ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu le choix pourtant…

Brusquement, après un hurlement particulièrement puissant de mon fils, j'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Qui est-ce ?! Un ennemi ? Un mangemort venu terminer le travail que Voldemort n'a pas achevé ?! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il était bien venu pour tuer Harry non ? C'est bien pour le protéger que Lily et moi sommes morts pas vrai ? Avons-nous réussit ? Si la réponse était « oui » Lily serait encore en vie. Alors quoi ? Qu'est devenu le mage noir ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car l'intrus vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Peter ! La mémoire me revient soudain. Peter qui devait venir passer la soirée à la maison avec Sirius. Lily et moi avions prévus de les emmener à la fête que le village voisin organisait pour Halloween. Tout Godric's Hollow doit y être en ce moment.

C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai ouvert ma porte à Voldemort. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Peter qui… Peter qui était le gardien du secret ! Peter qui est là, devant moi et qui regarde le cadavre de ma femme avec un petit sourire triste, pas le moins du monde choqué. Peter qui est forcément passé devant mon corps en montant les escaliers et Peter qui s'avance à présent vers mon fils, dernière victime en date de Voldemort. Peter qui nous a vendu.

Tout cela me semble trop gros. Mon ami ne peut pas être un mangemort. Il ne peut pas nous avoir trahis. Pas lui ! Nous pensions que s'était Rémus le traître !

« Harry… Où est Tu-sais-qui ? » Questionne-t-il soudain, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Alors s'est bien vrai. C'est lui le traître. C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort… Alors qu'Harry hurle de plus belle, Peter s'approche de lui et lui caresse doucement la tête. Je m'arrête net dans mon geste qui consistait à me jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de le toucher et le regarde avec scepticisme. Il l'a maintenant prit dans ses bras et berce doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il ne veut pas le tuer ?

« Je suis désolé Harry, reprend-il à voix basse. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car c'est impardonnable. Tu... »

Alors que mes veines battent contre mes tempes à son aveu, il remarque soudain la plaie de mon fils et s'empresse d'essuyer le sang et de la fermer. Puis il s'immobilise brusquement et repose Harry dans son lit sans douceur.

« Tu l'as tué… » Marmonne-t-il d'une voix blanche.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Qui a tué qui ? Harry ? Lorsque mon cerveau se met en branle, je fixe moi aussi mon fils avec stupéfaction. Il a tué Voldemort ?! Comment ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça car Peter a sortit sa baguette et la pointe à présent sur le bébé. Et il a très nettement de moins bonnes intentions que précédemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?! Que je vais le laisser faire ?!

« Range tout de suite cette baguette Peter ! Soufflais-je en passant brusquement mon bras autour de son cou et en le serrant. N'y pense pas une seule minute ! »

J'aurais aimé crié mais je ne peux plus. Et celui que je pensais être mon ami ne semble même pas me sentir. Sa seule réaction est un tremblement de froid. Par contre, il sursaute violemment quand un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Il blêmit, cherche une issue des yeux et finit par se désillusionner quand un homme que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir dans ma maison entre dans la chambre.

Servilos. Il pousse un hurlement déchirant et tombe à genoux près du corps de Lily.

« Lily ! Lily ! Répond moi ! Cri-t-il. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Une certitude atroce me remue alors l'estomac. Il est encore amoureux d'elle. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. J'ai envie de le frapper en le voyant embrasser le visage de ma femme en pleurant, mais je m'oblige à l'immobilité. Je suis mort de toute façon. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être jaloux. Et Lily est morte également. Servilos peut bien profiter des dernières minutes qu'il pourra passer avec elle.

Peter de son côté reste immobile ce qui m'étonne un peu. Ne sont-ils pas dans le même camp ? L'un ou l'autre ne doit-il pas finir le travail de leur Seigneur ? Non ?

Non. De longues minutes passes pendant lesquelles Servilos continue de pleurer et Peter ne bouge pas puis, brusquement, l'homme aux cheveux gras se redresse en vacillant et regarde mon fils.

« Tu as ses yeux, marmonne-t-il à ma grande surprise. Et le visage de son crétin de mari... Je te hais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin ? » Protestais-je avec véhémence.

Mais j'avais oublié qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre. J'aurais bien tenté de frapper Servilos mais je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul avec Peter. C'est trop dangereux. Alors que mon ennemi intime s'en va, celui qui était encore mon ami au début de la soirée semble réfléchir. De nouveau, une longue demi-heure s'écoule. Et moi je me questionne. À quoi rime mon état actuel ? Je suis mort mais je peux encore agir faiblement sur le monde des vivants, je peux toucher les gens mais ils ne sentent rien, je ne suis pas un fantôme mais je me sens bel et bien vivant… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça avant ! Vais-je rester comme ça toute ma vie ?

Soudain, un hurlement retentit au rez-de-chaussée, nous faisant, Peter et moi, sursauter avec violence.

« James ! »

Cette voix ! Sirius ! C'est Sirius ! Il doit être à côté de mon corps ! Oh mon Dieu… Mon Sirius… Peter semble complètement affolé. Il ne quitte pas son déguisement et descend les escaliers le plus vite mais le plus silencieusement possible.

En bas, mon meilleur ami tient mon corps contre lui et pleur à gros sanglot. Mon cœur se fend dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais le serrer contre moi, lui rendre les pleures qu'il verse sur mes joues. Mais Peter ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sortir lentement sa baguette et la pointer sur notre ami. Le visage dur et sans compassion.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Soufflais-je avec rage en lui donnant un coup de poing. Après moi, tu veux la peau de Sirius ?! »

Il n'a aucune réaction mais frémis de nouveau. Un duel semble se dérouler en lui puis il range finalement son arme et tourne les talons avant de s'enfuir de la maison. C'est ça ! Dégage de chez moi espèce de traître ! Tu as de la chance que je sois trop occupé pour pouvoir te hanter !

Tentant de calmer ma rage, je me retourne vers celui qui a pris la place du frère que je n'ai jamais eu et m'approche de lui. Il berce à présent doucement mon corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. À l'étage, Harry continue de pleurer. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul.

« Sirius, mon vieux, murmurais-je en m'accroupissant près de lui et en lui entourant les épaules de mes bras. Laisse tomber ce corps. Il est mort. Occupe-toi d'Harry tu veux ? »

Un violent tremblement secoue son dos et il redresse soudain la tête. M'a-t-il entendu ? Ce serait fantastique !

« Harry, murmure-t-il. Harry ! Lily ! »

Ah non. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a entendu mais mon fils. Bah, le résultat est le même. Après avoir serré une dernière fois mon corps dans ses bras il se redresse et se rue vers la chambre. Sans réfléchir, je le suis. Il pleure tout ce qu'il peut en arrivant et en voyant le corps de Lily, il s'immobilise brusquement.

« Lily… Sanglote-t-il. Oh mon Dieu, Lily… »

Mais il ne s'arrête pas et je l'en remercie. C'est vrai, nous sommes morts. Nous ne ressentons donc – « techniquement » puisque je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! – plus rien. Harry, lui, doit avoir peur, faim, froid. Il a besoin de son parrain, d'une personne qu'il connait. D'une personne qui l'aime.

Sirius s'approche du lit et prend mon fils dans ses bras. J'ai envie de les envelopper contre moi mais maintenant que le bébé à arrêter de pleurer, je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de voir de nouveau ses larmes.

« Peter ! Non ! » Hurle tout d'un coup son parrain.

Quoi Peter ? Essayant de suivre son cheminement d'idée, j'en arrive à la conclusion que Sirius pense le traître mort sans avoir livré le secret. Mais d'après ce que j'en ai vus moi, il n'a même pas été torturé. Ça devait faire un sacré bout de temps qu'il était aux ordres de Voldemort, cet enfoiré.

D'un pas chancelant, Sirius retourne dans le salon et s'agenouille de nouveau près de moi. Il empêche Harry de regarder mon corps et me remet maladroitement mes lunettes sur le nez en sanglotant :

« James… Putain… James… »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, un rugissement bien connus se fait entendre. C'est le son du moteur de la moto de mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il l'avait prêté à Hagrid la semaine dernière, mais je pensais qu'il l'avait récupérer. Apparemment non.

D'un bond, il se redresse et se précipite dans le jardin, moi à sa suite. Nous regardons notre ami garde-chasse descendre du véhicule et s'approcher de nous avec hâte.

« Sirius ! S'écrit-il d'une voix inquiète. Sirius ! Est-ce que… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase car mon presque frère a de nouveau fondu en larme. Il sert mon fils si fort contre lui que le petit se met à hurler.

« Oh non… Sirius… Je suis désolé… Désolé… »

Tout en tapotant le dos de mon ami, Hagrid tente doucement de prendre Harry des bras de son parrain. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'essaye-t-il de faire ?

« Lâche-le Sirius, chuchote-t-il alors que le concerné refuse de lâcher mon fils. Il faut le remettre à sa famille maintenant. C'est le professeur Dumbledor qui le dit.

- C'est moi sa famille !

- Et je ne veux pas qu'Harry grandisse avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » M'écriais-je inutilement.

Je suis vraiment bête. Je sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre pourtant ! Sirius secoue la tête avec désespoir en reculant légèrement pour montrer sa détermination.

« Tu sais bien que non, rétorque Hagrid avec douceur. Tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec lui. Aucun. Il a une tante, un oncle et un cousin. Du côté de Lily. C'est avec eux qu'il va vivre.

- Mais ce sont des moldus !

- Et puis ils détestent les sorciers ! M'exclamais-je dans un souffle.

- Justement, reprend le demi-géant. Dumbledor a décrété que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il vivait éloigné du monde sorcier durant son enfance. Ce serait plus sûr pour lui.

- Plus sûr ? Pourquoi ? Que risque-t-il avec moi ?

- Il est celui qui a battu Tu-sais-qui, explique alors Hagrid. Imagine tous les mangemorts qui vont être à ses trousses ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est chez toi qu'ils viendraient directement si tu le prenais ? »

Pour le coup, je me tais. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs. L'un comme l'autre, on sait qu'on ne peut réfuter les arguments d'Hagrid. C'est effectivement la solution la plus sûre pour Harry même si la sœur de Lily me sort par les yeux. Il n'aura pas une enfance heureuse, mais au moins il vivra en sûreté. C'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter pour lui actuellement.

En regardant mon meilleur ami, je sais qu'il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Alors, même si de toute évidence ce n'est pas agréable pour eux, je sers Sirius et Harry contre moi. Comme s'il sentait mon amour, mon presque frère se remet à pleurer et enfouit son visage dans la tignasse de mon fils.

« Donne-le-moi, chuchote Hagrid. Tu sais que c'est le mieux pour lui.

- Je veux pouvoir le voir ! Chevrote Sirius. Je veux le voir grandir ! C'est… Le fils de James et Lily…

- Tu le verras, promet notre ami.

- Y'a intérêt ! M'exclamais-je. Sinon je !... Je… Je hante Dumbledor jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de mes amis. Sirius embrasse mon fils sûr le front puis le tend à Hagrid. Alors qu'il passe devant moi, je ne peux me retenir et je le sers contre moi. Je suis désolé Harry. Désolé d'être mort. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie. Sois fort mon fils, comme ta mère, toujours de bonne humeur, comme moi, et courageux, comme nous deux. Je t'aime Harry. Et Lily aussi t'aime. N'en doute jamais.

Hagrid intercepte le petit dans ses grandes mains et remonte rapidement sur la moto.

« Je te la rendrais dans la semaine. », précise-t-il à mon ami d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Sirius hausse les épaules en passant son poignet sur ses yeux pour essayer de chasser ses larmes et les regarde partir.

Quand ils disparaissent dans le noir, il reste quelques secondes sans bouger tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il pense à moi, à nous, à notre vie.

« Je vais te manquer, lui dis-je. Mais tu continueras à vivre. Je te connais. Tu apprendras à vivre avec. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon fils. »

Et à peine ais-je finis ma tirade qu'il s'enfuit en courant sans un regard en arrière. Il a raison. Il ne faut pas gratter là où ça fait mal et revoir les corps une dernière fois ne l'aurait pas aidé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce que je pourrais bien faire à présent car moins de deux minutes après le départ de mon meilleur ami, un groupe de personnes légèrement éméché approche de la maison. Ça doit être les premiers revenants de la fête. Ils restent quelques secondes immobiles à regarder les ruines de mon chez moi puis se mettent brusquement à hurler.

Ça dure des heures. Le temps qu'ils appellent les Aurors et les infirmiers de St-Magoustes, le temps que ces derniers arrivent, le temps qu'ils sortent mon corps et celui de Lily de la maison, le temps qu'ils commencent à enquêter, le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il s'est passé. Une foule s'amasse petit à petit devant la maison et le bruit courant que mon fils a battu Voldemort s'amplifie de plus en plus. Et moi, je m'ennuie ! Si tout le reste de ma… euh… de l'éternité doit se dérouler comme ça, je trouverais le moyen le plus rapide de mourir une deuxième fois. Parce que là, franchement, c'est triste.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de palabres, un jeune Auror arrive en courant.

« C'est Black ! Hurle-t-il. C'est Black ! C'était lui le gardien du secret ! »

Mon cœur se fige dans ma poitrine. Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas penser ça ! Il est innocent ! Ce n'est pas Sirius qui nous a trahis !

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! M'écriais-je ! C'est Peter le traître ! Peter Pettigrew ! »

Mais évidemment, personne ne m'entend. D'après le jeune homme Sirius à tuer Peter et fait exploser une dizaine de moldus avec lui. Il est pour l'instant détenu dans une cellule provisoire mais son procès devrait être très rapide. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne vont pas enfermer mon meilleur ami en prison ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Tout à coup, une silhouette attire mon attention. Rémus ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il est venu ! Mon ami ! Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je me précipite vers lui. Il est à côté de deux Auror et son visage prostré me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Lunard ! M'écriais-je. Il faut que tu leur explique toi ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser que Sirius m'a tué n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais il ne répond pas, même quand je le prends dans mes bras. Il tire des renseignements aux Auror et s'approche de nos corps d'un pas titubant. Pourtant il faut qu'il m'entende ! Il faut que je lui explique qu'on avait changé de gardien du secret sans le prévenir parce qu'on pensait qu'il était le traître. Il faut qu'il sache que Sirius est innocent !

Brusquement, une démangeaison attire mon attention. Avec terreur, je vois le bas de mes jambes commencer à disparaître. Quoi ?! Cette fois ça y est ?! Je vais vraiment partir ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Pas alors que Sirius est victime d'une terrible erreur !

« Rémus ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces. Rémus ! Écoute-moi ! Tu dois m'entendre ! Sirius ne m'a pas tué ! Sirius est innocent ! »

Avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste je lui secoue les épaules mais ça n'a pour effet que de le faire se replier un peu plus sûr lui-même. Il pousse un long gémissement et quand je le sers brusquement dans mes bras, il hurle.

« Sirius ! C'est de ta faute !

- Non ! Non ! Rémus ce n'est pas vrai ! Lunard ! Je t'en prie ! »

Ma voix se bloque soudain dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Il ne faut pas qu'il croit ça ! Sirius n'a rien fait ! Il ne peut pas finir à Azkaban !

Petit à petit, les bords de ma vision s'obscurcissent. Je me débats comme un diable mais mes forces m'abandonnent progressivement. Je ne savais pas qu'en mourant une deuxième fois ça serait plus terrible que la première. La dernière chose que je vois et Rémus, plié en deux qui pleure par sanglots convulsif.

Peter est mort. Sirius va aller en prison. Lunard sera seul. Et moi, je n'ai servis à rien. C'est pitoyable.

Les Maraudeurs ne peuvent pas se dissoudre comme ça !

* * *

**Et bien... Cette fois c'est bel et bien finit. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D C'est le petit bouton en dessous et c'est mon seul pourboire. Alors soyez pas radins ! ;) **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plut jusqu'au bout et je vous remercie d'avoir tout lut. Merci encore :) Je suis contente d'avoir put partager ces points de vu avec vous.**

**A bientôt peut-être :)**


End file.
